Okada Joe
is a shopkeeper, and secretly a knight from Trump Kingdom, who appears in the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. He appears in episode 1, when he appears selling Cure Lovies of any kind. Appearance He usually appears to wear a blue beach hat sometimes worn over the head or hands and white shirt with red lines the shoulder he also appears wearing light brown pants and brown shoes and as a shopkeeper he wears a pink apron with heart shaped pockets. In episode 17, he appears to be Sir Jonathan, as him, he wears a knight armor, and also carries a sword. Personality He is sweet at the girls and is happy, always when the girls question him, he never answers back but lets the girls find out. He appears really caring, when it comes to Ai, as seen in episodes, he comes and visits Ai and lets her drink milk if she needs to or sleep. History First Appearance He first appears as a shop keeper in Clover Tower where he gives Mana her Cure Lovies and later when he opens another shop he ends up giving Rikka hers. Ai's birth The girls come at his house to ask him about Lovies, however the girls find an egg instead of him, and then try to find out what it is. After a while, the egg cracks and a baby named Ai, is born. Joe then had come and saw Ai and started to be kind to her. In the other side, Pell was angry at Ai, and wanted to kidnap her because she produced powerful Lovies. Pell then attacked Mana, Ai and Joe, and was saying to give Ai. They refused and Pell produced bad energy to hurt them, but Joe got in front of them protecting them. Mana seeing him hurt and Ai kidnapped, then said to Pell that they would fight. Mana sent Joe into a hospital and went to catch Pell. Joe still wanted to save Ai, but had no power. After the Cures defeated Pell and got Ai back, he recovered and became better. Meeting Regina Regina was talking to the girls about the statues, and suddenly Joe appeared with Ai. Regina seeing Ai, then introduced herself to Joe and told about Ai. He then left and gave Ai to Regina to carry. While everyone was talking about the statue, Regina came in front of it, and then made the statue in pieces, and then got the Red Diamond. The girls called for help and were fixing the statue, Regina felt sad, but her friends said it was fine, because of this, a red light stated coming from her hand, and the Red Crystal appeared, then Regina's eyes became red and was turning everyone into a stone with the help of the Jikochuu. Sir Jonathan Joe seeing the Cures in help, then showed himself as Sir Jonathan and was protecting Cure Heart, he told her to heal her friends and fight back, she did and all the Cures performed, Lovely Fore Arrow. After everything got to normal, he revealed himself as Jonathan, a knight from Trump Kingdom, who was Princess Marie Ange's betrothed. Sir Jonathan Klondike is Joe Okada's alter ago. Sir Jonathan Klondike appears in episode 17. He used to be a knight of Trump Kingdom, and was Princess Marie Ange's fiancée. He hopes one day to find her with the help of the Cures. He wears bright armor, and carries a powerful sword, which could stop dark power, he also puts his hair into a ponytail. His first appearance was as he helped Cure Heart by protecting her before she turned into a stone, he then said to her to heal her friends, and fight back, Cure Heart performed Heart Shoot, and her friends weere back. The Cures then regrouped and defeated the Jikochuu, by performing Lovely Force Arrow. After everything got back, he then introduced himself as Jonathan Klondike, shocking the girls. Trivia *He appears sharing similarities with, Masamune Ouji from Suite Pretty Cure♪, sharing same hair color and same length of hair and same eye color. *His real surname, Klondike, is a reference to the solitaire game. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure